The present application claims foreign priority from a Japanese patent application, JP Hei 11-284901, the content of which is expressly incorporated herein by its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stethoscope often used to monitor physiological sounds. More particularly, the invention is directed to an earpiece assembly for a stethoscope that facilitates the operation of the stethoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stethoscope is a diagnostic instrument often used in medical practice for listening physiological sounds, such as heart and respiratory sounds. As shown in FIG. 3, a stethoscope generally includes a sound-receiving portion 50 to be pressed against the body. Sound-receiving portion 50 is acoustically coupled to earpieces 54, which are designed to fit into ears of a stethoscope user while listing to the sound of the patient body. For the purpose of this discussion, the term xe2x80x9cdistalxe2x80x9d refers to the direction of the patient body and the term xe2x80x9cproximalxe2x80x9d refers to the direction of the stethoscope user. Sound-receiving portion 50 has a diaphragm member and is acoustically connected to the distal end of an elastic tubular transmission member 51. Tubular member 51, often made of resin, bifurcates into two bifurcated transmission portions 52. A pipe member 53, often made of a metal, is acoustically connected to the proximal end of each of bifurcated transmission portions 52. Each of earpieces 54 is attached to the proximal end of pipe member 53. The stethoscope has a sound passage extending from sound-receiving portion 50 to each of earpieces 54. The stethoscope also has a bridge member 55 attached to pipe members 53. Bridge member 55 is biased to prevent pipe members 53 from spreading apart more than necessary and to keep earpieces 54 in user""s ears during the operation of the stethoscope.
FIG. 4 illustrates an earpiece assembly typically used in the stethoscope. The earpiece assembly includes earpiece 54 having a cylindrical portion 58 projecting from an earpiece body, and a connector 57 that has an opening with a screw surface 56. Connector 57 often has a cylindrical shape and is made of resin. Pipe member 53 has a screw portion 60 to be screwed to screw surface 56 of connector 57.
As shown in FIG. 5, connector 57 is inserted in cylindrical portion 58 of earpiece 54, and is secured in cylindrical portion 58 by caulking the end 59 of the cylindrical portion 58. Pipe member 53 is securely screwed into the opening of connector 57.
This structure of a stethoscope, however, is associated with common problems. Due to the manner in which earpiece 54 is secured to pipe member 53 in the stethoscope, earpiece 54 rotates in the user""s ear when pipe member 53 moves during the operation of the stethoscope. Such rotation of earpiece 54 in the use""s ear produces undesired frictional noise, making difficult to monitor the sounds from the patient. Moreover, the movement of pipe members 53 in the stethoscope is directly transferred to earpiece 54. When pipe member 53 is pulled, therefore, earpiece 54 is often pulled out of the user""s ear. Such movement of earpiece 54 disturbs the operation of the stethoscope and may results in an injury to the user""s ear.
This invention provides a stethoscope that addresses the aforementioned problems associated with the conventional stethoscope. One object of the invention is to provide a stethoscope having an earpiece assembly to produce less undesired noise and to prevent an injury to user""s ears during the operation of the stethoscope.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises an earpiece assembly for use in a stethoscope having a pipe member. The earpiece assembly includes a connector having a distal end coupled to the pipe member and a proximal end, a bushing having a distal end rotatably coupled to the proximal end of the connector and a proximal end, and an earpiece having a sound path and being coupled to the proximal end of the bushing.
In another aspect of the invention, the objects and advantages of the invention are attained by a stethoscope including a sound-receiving portion, a tubular member acoustically coupled to the sound-receiving portion, an earpiece assembly acoustically coupled to the tubular member. The earpiece assembly has a connector having a distal end coupled to the pipe member and a proximal end, a bushing having a distal end rotatably coupled to the proximal end of the connector and a proximal end, and an earpiece having a sound path and being coupled to the proximal end of the bushing.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.